Another sneezing issue?
by Ema t tiger
Summary: What happens if Meta knight starts sneezing again!


Another sneezing issue?!

(This is a day or so after the whole caterpillar incident)

I had woken up smiling softly as I saw the sun peeking out from one of the hills in Cappytown. Stretching my limbs high into the air I sighed happily as a few bones popped and my body relaxed. Getting up from bed quickly got ready and started my rounds around the castle. As I passed Meta knights room I heard sneezing. I looked at the door in surprise the smirked as I realized who's sneeze that was. 'Did Meta knight catch a cold or something? It couldn't be the pollen this time. There's barely any pollen!'

Entering the room I looked at the couch (or small chair?) to see familiar shoulder plates and cape of a certain blue puffball knight. Sneaking up behind him I was ready to scare him when he turned to me and glared while sneezing. "Don't you dare E…Em-*sneeze*" I pouted but then looked at him in slight concern. "Meta knight are you ok? You're not sick are you? It's not the pollen is it? There's barely any so it can't be that." Meta knight shook his head. "I-it's not…*sneeze*…Deded-*sneeze*…ugh. Dedede gave me a drink that caused…*sneeze*this…" I nodded my head as i grabbed a tissue and gave it to him. "So Dedede again? I thought he was done with the whole sneezing gag? After all it's been a day or so since the whole twin-sister-caterpillar-incident." Meta knight grabbed the tissue with a small 'thanks' and blew his nose. Still hiding his face much to my dismay. "Maybe so. *sneeze* But perhaps he caused this so I couldn't h-h…*sneeze*(funny thing in between this is when I DID sneeze)...help Kirby with the monsters. He must've found out I'm helping Kirby in a few ways. *sneeze* If that's true. Then he did this to me so that I wouldn't be in the way for a short period of time. *sneeze*" I chuckled at Meta knights trouble talking thanks to the sneeze fest. Thinking a bit I then looked at Meta knight with a serious expression. "I'll go to Dedede's room and see if there's an antidote for your sneezing issue. If what you said is true than we need to cure you and fast." With a nod form the sneezing knight I left to find Dedede's room. As I was getting near I heard murmurs from a certain penguin freak and his snail assistant.

Pressing my ear to the door I heard Dedede chuckle. "I cant believe that plan worked! That Metal puffball should pay more attention to his surroundings! HAHA! Who knew that he'd fall for it!" I growled quietly as he mouthed off and offended Meta knight. What I heard next made me want to facepalm. "That prank was a darn near riot! I can still hear him sneezin away!" I sighed and rubbed my temple in annoyance. 'So this was all just a stupid prank?! Poor Meta knight got the brunt of it too…' I quickly hid as Dedede and Escargoon opened the door and left still boasting about his successful prank. Running into the room I looked around and saw a piece of paper on the bedside table. Grabbing it I read the first few words and smirked. 'Bingo' Running out I quickly sneaked back into the still sneezing knights room. I looked in worry. "Jeez I never knew you could sneeze so much in a day." Meta knight glared and sneezed again. "D-did you…*sneeze* bring the antidote…?" I nodded. "Kinda…but you wouldn't believe what it is." Meta knight stared at me in confusion. Smirking I handed the paper to him. He looked at the paper and seemed to clench it in annoyance. "Chocolate…milk…?!" I chuckled and nodded again. "Is this some kind…*sneeze*…of joke?" He grunted in irritation as he sneezed. "Would you believe me if I said yes?" Meta knight looked at me in confusion again. "What do you mean?" "I mean Meta knight. That Dededork and Escargoof practically pranked you oh knight in face armor." He glared at the joke but then blinked in realization. "Wait…all this was actually a *sneeze* joke? Not a scheme to slow me down?" I nodded "Yup" I said while popping the 'p'. "All this was just a prank those two idiots did. No being observant. And no scheme to slow you down from helping Kirby. Just them being….well…them." I crossed my arms and leaned on the wall smirking as I heard meta knight murmuring things along the line of 'stupid king' and 'arrogant fool'.

Getting up from my position; I patted his head. "No need for getting revenge though. I already did a little something to get back at them." As he once again looked at me in confusion and sneezed I raised three fingers in a count down and when I hit zero we heard the familiar scream of Dedede and Escargoon. Meta knight looked at me in surprise as I smirked. "What did you do *sneeze* might I ask?" he said as he stared in surprise. Shrugging while making his cup of chocolate milk. "Just a little trick I did once on my dad. Lets just say each time Dedede tries to enter his room he'll get a…shocking entry~." Giggling at my own lame but goofy joke I handed Meta knight his drink. "Drink up knighty~" He glared at me before staring at the cup of chocolate milk. Looking at him in confusion I couldn't help but ask "whats up?" He murmured something under his breath and I looked at him in more confusion. "What was that…? Speak up." He glared and muttered. "I…am not fond…of chocolate milk…" I blinked in surprise before shaking my head and laughing. "Of all things to not be fond of. Your not fond of chocolate milk?!" He glared while a sneeze escaped him as he watched me laugh. Huffing he drank the milk while still hiding his face. I could've sworn I saw him shudder before placing the cup down, sighing in relief as the sneezes left and walking off. Grabbing the cup I shook my head while chuckling softly and looking out the window. "I learn more about him each day…"

And that's it! Ths story was asked to be made by a reviewer of mine called ChandelierRosey. Hope you like the story and as I said before. Keep reading! I have a blast making these stories and even if not much people read it, making them just for a few people to read and review them is enough for me. Oh I might make a Big her 6 or Black butler story soon so keep updated and ill see you all soon! Ja ne! (Later!)


End file.
